El color del ayer
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Todos somos adictos a algo. Algunas personas son adictas a sumergirse en la más intensa lectura, a la soledad que puede brindar una habitación a oscuras, a la sensación de saciedad que puede dar la comida o a sentir el beso gélido del invierno en las mejillas. ¿A qué soy adicta? Soy adicta al amor. O mejor dicho, a la noción infantil que tengo del amor. Para: Tooru.


**El color del ayer**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic es creado para el "Amigo Invisible de San Valentín" del Foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

**Para:** Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter.

**Dedicatoria:** _Me pareció muy interesante tu petición de personajes poco conocidos y mencionados. Seleccioné a Rose Zeller y a Stephen Cornfoot, para plasmar un poco la idea formada que tengo sobre ellos. Me disculpo de antemano por la demora, es que la inspiración llega cuando quiere y no responde de la manera en que uno desea. Escribí un párrafo y lo borraba porque no quedaba conforme. En fin, aquí el resultado final de una noche de insomnio. Espero que te guste, querida Tooru. Y perdóname si la historia no resulta lo que tenías en mente o te desagrada algún aspecto._

* * *

** ~ º ~**

¿Dónde se encuentras los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas?

Desde que soy pequeña escucho historias protagonizadas por princesas de vestidos vaporosos, apuestos caballeros que sortean los más intricados obstáculos para encontrar el amor verdadero, y siempre existe un _felices para siempre_.

Mi madre dice que tengo una noción infantil sobre el amor.

Acaso, ¿es incorrecto el desear ser querida y respetada?

«Una relación no se puede forjar sin amor. Si conoces a un chico que no te quiere, déjalo ir porque no obtendrás nada más que sufrimiento.»

Ella lo dice porque su relación con mi padre no funcionó, ni siquiera cuando yo nací.

«Ni siquiera un hijo es capaz de reconstruir un matrimonio. Fue tonto intentarlo pero no me arrepiento de tenerte.»

Su historia no fue un cuento de hadas pero eso no quiere decir que no existan. Existen personas que con solo rozarte son capaces de iluminarte el alma y solamente eso, es suficiente para sentirte la princesa de tu propio cuento.

No conozco a nadie que me haga sentir así.

* * *

**~ º ~**

Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas.

Yo no estoy de acuerdo con dicha afirmación. El tiempo transcurre con suma lentitud y las piezas de mi madre siguen rotas. Ella quiere encontrar a alguien que la quiera y la valore por lo que representa, pero el recuerdo de la partida de mi padre le sigue perforando el corazón. No es capaz de establecer una relación romántica coherente, porque los recuerdos siguen palpitando dentro de su mente.

Contrario a lo que muchas personas creen, las heridas perduran junto con el cuerpo. Con el tiempo, las heridas son recubiertas por la mente para tratar de sazonar el dolor que siguen provocando. La mente protege de lo que hace daño.

Por esa razón es que mi madre no enloquece.

También me tiene a mí.

Día a día, intento cubrir cada una de cicatrices con recuerdos felices. Recuerdos de cometas volando en el parque y helados derretidos en verano.

Intento atenuar su dolor, pero éste nunca desaparece.

¿Me sentiré del mismo modo cuando alguien me abandone?

* * *

**~ º ~**

Todos somos adictos a algo.

Algunas personas son adictas a sumergirse en la más intensa lectura, a la soledad que puede brindar una habitación a oscuras, a la sensación de saciedad que puede dar la comida o a sentir el beso gélido del invierno en las mejillas.

¿A qué soy adicta?

Soy adicta al amor.

O mejor dicho, a la noción infantil que tengo del amor. Mi madre lo sigue diciendo en cada instante que tiene la oportunidad.

«Rose, ya es hora de que despiertes. Tienes una vida por delante. Corre detrás de tus sueños y de tus aspiraciones, no detrás de un chico que todavía no golpea a tu puerta.»

A veces, intento no buscarlo, pero es una necesidad arraigada en lo más profundo de mí ser.

Quizás, esa necesidad nace como consecuencia del fracaso del matrimonio de mis padres. Él se fue sin decir adiós y mi madre sigue adelante como puede.

Deseo algo mejor para mí.

Deseo ser especial para alguien.

* * *

**~ º ~**

Él aparece como una estrella fugaz en el cielo nocturno de mi vida.

No es el chico más guapo de Hogwarts pero tiene _un no sé qué _que me llama la atención.

Tal vez es su forma de sonreír o el paso torpe que tiene cuando va atrasado a clases. Quizás es el modo en que se arregla la corbata azul rayada o el café intenso de su mirada que es capaz de producirle insomnio a cualquiera.

El tiempo parece debilitarse a mí alrededor cuando me encuentro cerca de él.

Se sienta un pupitre adelante del mío. Me gusta inclinarme lentamente para sentir el aroma a limpio de su cabello. Se muerde el labio constantemente y escribe de manera desprolija.

Tiene una risa que enamora.

Pero no repara en mí. ¿Por qué lo haría? Solamente soy la chica de Hufflepuff que se sienta atrás de él, le pide una pluma cuando se la olvida en su habitación y se tropieza con su pupitre porque se pone muy nerviosa.

No puedo evitarlo o controlarlo.

Su nombre es Stephen Cornfoot.

* * *

**~ º ~**

Los sentimientos aparecen casi sin darme cuenta.

Stephen, de algún modo, descubre el interés que tengo en él. ¿Tan evidente soy? Las piernas me tiemblan cuando él me coge por la cintura y une sus labios con los míos. No hay confesiones de por medio o una mirada de arrepentimiento. De lo único que soy conciente es de la calidez de su boca sobre la mía y de lo intenso que es el contacto.

Por primera vez, experimento _esa_ sensación de la que tantos hablan.

Es el amor brotando como un torrente cálido dentro de mi cuerpo. Cuando el beso finaliza, una sonrisa se forma en mis labios pero no en los de él.

«Eres una chica guapa pero no estoy dispuesto a enamorarme.»

Es la regla que él impone para seguirnos viendo de ese modo íntimo y yo acepto con la vana esperanza de hacerle cambiar de parecer.

Stephen no tiene noción de lo que me hace sentir y yo me siento obligada a hacerle sentir el mismo aletear de mariposas.

¿Tengo que prestar atención a sus palabras? ¿Él realmente no está dispuesto a darle una oportunidad al amor y enamorarse de mí?

* * *

**~ º ~**

Me hago ilusiones cuando me sostiene en sus brazos.

No me dice que le parezco hermosa. A decir verdad, no menciona muchas palabras cuando nos encontramos a escondidas en la biblioteca o en el invernadero. Cualquier lugar es suficiente para reunirnos y perdernos en los labios del otro.

No necesitamos nada más.

Yo no necesito nada más.

Entonces, ¿por qué razón sigo esperando que él me diga algo? ¿Por qué sigo esperando que le coloque un título definido a lo que sucede entre nosotros, y asumir las consecuencias de dicho acto?

«Quiero ser franco y no crearte falsas esperanzas. Tú y yo no somos nada.»

Lo dice una vez con palabras y el resto con el hablar de sus ojos. Pero, guardo la esperanza de que eso cambie. ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo cambiar de parecer?

Con el transcurrir de las jornadas, se me estanca el pensamiento de que soy masoquista. De que soy propensa a buscar lo que me lastima, o que simplemente, estoy tan aferrada a la idea del amor que no soy capaz de dejarlo escapar.

No quiero terminar como mi madre, no quiero que el amor me abandone a mi suerte.

* * *

**~ º ~**

Él no es un chico complejo.

Yo soy la que insiste en elevar la complejidad de la situación. Es sincero desde que todo comienza.

Aun no sé cómo llamar a esto que sucede.

No es amor pues lloro más de lo que sonrío. No es su culpa. Stephen nunca menciona la palabra _amor_ o habla sobre _nosotros _como un plan a futuro. Yo no me encuentro dentro de sus planes futuros. No es necesario que lo diga, pues con su mirada dice todo lo que su lengua no se atreve a pronunciar.

Como él mismo dice, no somos nada pero no puedo hacerme la idea todavía.

«No puedo verte más, Rose. Conocí a alguien y quiero intentarlo con ella.»

No me mata con sus palabras, pero algo muere dentro de mí.

Definitivamente, duele aprender que el amor eterno solamente existe en los cuentos de hadas.

A veces, un _felices para siempre_, no pasa de un prólogo de una historia que no continuará.

A veces, hay recuerdos que te hacen llorar una y otra vez.

A veces, el lugar horrible donde vives es la realidad.

A veces, el amor no es más que un suspiro en el viento.

* * *

**~ º ~**

Y los días transcurren lentos como las cosas que no tienen sentido.

Dicen constantemente que los sueños se hacen realidad. Pero las pesadillas también son un tipo de sueño y también pueden hacerse realidad.

Me siento como si estuviera dentro de una pesadilla.

No pretendo ser dramática, solamente quiero expresar verídicamente el cómo me siento en ahora mismo. Cuando transcurran cinco o quizás diez años, y me recuerde a mí misma, me reiré de lo patético de la situación.

Pero ahora, simplemente, no puedo sonreír.

«Vamos, ponte de pie y enfréntate a la dolorosa realidad que es el mundo —diría mi madre, pero ella no se encuentra en el colegio conmigo—. Es tu primer amor pero no será el único.»

Llorar alivia en ocasiones, pero por más que lloro no consigo sentirme mejor conmigo misma.

¿El error está en mí o en el inestable destino que le gusta sacudir nuestros pies?

Ahora lo entiendo, mi mayor error es intentar ser completa amando a un chico tan vacío como él.

No es el chico indicado para mí pero es difícil asimilarlo.

* * *

**~ º ~**

Creo fervientemente que hasta la chica más enamorada se puede cansar de perseguir el amor.

Stephen es volátil como una cometa y se escurre por entre mis manos. No puedo seguir su rastro todo el tiempo. Yo quiero amarrarme a su cintura y volar juntos por el eterno paraíso que es el amor, pero él no quiere un paraíso. Tampoco quiere un infierno. Solamente quiere vivir su vida. Una vida en la que no estoy incluida.

Y, finalmente, un día despierto.

Stephen deja de colarse dentro de mis pensamientos y mi piel respira nuevamente por los poros, expulsando cada una de las huellas que él deja en mí. Su esencia se borra por completo y duele.

No puedo negarlo.

Duele como no es capaz de imaginar. Duele que ya no se entrometa en mis oraciones y que sus recuerdos pidan permiso a mi corazón para asomarse.

¿Cómo pude dejarlo escapar de mi vida?

No puedo perseguir eternamente el amor. Ya tengo las piernas cansadas y el corazón abatido por crearme falsos espejismos de felicidad.

Si es amor verdadero no escapa, se queda y te hace feliz.

* * *

**~ º ~**

Stephen Cornfoot pasa a ser algo lejano en mi memoria.

Puedo asegurar que estoy madurando. Ya no soy la chica que se aferra a su almohada y se encierra en cuatro paredes para quedarse en compañía de la soledad. Creo que cada recuerdo, malo o bueno, te sirve como experiencia. Él es una experiencia. Una experiencia que representa la parte infantil que alguna vez estuvo presente en mí.

Ahora comprendo que quien se enamora a primera vista, traiciona con cada mirada y que, el amor no es un concepto que se pueda aplicar como en _Transformaciones _o en _Encantamientos_. No existe una regla establecida para seguir y tener éxito en el amor.

No negaré que estuve enamorada de él.

Enamorada no es la palabra indicada. Porque lo nuestro no era _amor_ _verdadero._ Es amor verdadero cuando es correspondido y cuando las dos partes se complementan, se hacen sentir especiales mutuamente. Agradezco que Stephen haya pasado por mí vida. No me arrepiento porque con él aprendí una importante lección.

No se puede creer en los cuentos de hadas, tampoco se puede idealizar la idea del príncipe azul y no aguardar el _felices para siempre._

Cuando llegue el amor verdadero, no me daré cuenta y entonces sabré que realmente vale la pena.


End file.
